


Szczęśliwe początki

by LaReinaDeCaos



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Adventure, Crossover, Family, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25993495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaReinaDeCaos/pseuds/LaReinaDeCaos
Summary: Cześć,to mój pierwszy crossover, więc nie wiem do końca, jak to będzie. Jeśli chodzi o część potterową, to akcja jest po pierwszej wojnie z Voldemortem, a z OUAT  tak mniej więcej między 6 a 7 sezonem.Życzę miłej lektury  :)
Kudos: 1





	Szczęśliwe początki

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Abelarda Gildenman (abelarda_gildenman)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abelarda_gildenman/gifts).



> Cześć,
> 
> to mój pierwszy crossover, więc nie wiem do końca, jak to będzie. Jeśli chodzi o część potterową, to akcja jest po pierwszej wojnie z Voldemortem, a z OUAT tak mniej więcej między 6 a 7 sezonem.  
> Życzę miłej lektury :)

_If we all stand strong together  
There's no way we can fall _

Listopad, 1981, Oxford/Londyn Anglia

1.

Dochodziła północ, niebo nad magicznym i niemagicznym Oxfordem było zasnute deszczowymi chmurami, a większość mieszkańców miasta spała. Ciszę przerywały jedynie od czasu do czasu szczekające psy czy przejeżdżające samochody. Na oświetlonych ulicach było niewielu przechodniów, należeli do nich głównie studenci miejscowego uniwersytetu, idący lub wracający z imprez, niektórzy już tak wstawieni, że przekręcali słowa swoich ulubionych piosenek.

W pobliżu kampusu uniwersyteckiego szybkim krokiem szedł mężczyzna w czarnej szacie, która z przodu była lekko przybrudzona niebieską farbą. Przystanął na chwilę i rozejrzał się, czy nikt za nim nie idzie. Na szczęście ulica była pusta, ale lepiej dmuchać na zimne. Co prawda Ten, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać, został pokonany przez tego małego chłopca od Potterów pod koniec października, ale jeszcze nie wyłapano wszystkich jego zwolenników. A on jako czarodziej nieczystej krwi, był jednym z tych, którzy są bardziej narażeni na ich ataki. Wolał sobie nie wyobrażać, do czego byliby zdolni, gdyby dostał się w ich ręce. Skręcił w boczną uliczkę, minął śmietnik, z którego dobiegł go zachrypnięty głos jakiegoś pijaka:

\- Szefuńciu, daj na browarka.

\- Niech cię wściekły hipogryf kopnie – mruknął czarodziej. Po chwili ze śmietnika rozległo się głośne chrapanie.

Doszedł do końca uliczki, zatrzymał się, spojrzał na zegarek i pomyślał, że żona na pewno go zabije za wracanie do domu o takiej nieludzkiej porze, ale to nie była jego wina, że tamtego dnia mieli problemy z eliksirami konserwującymi magiczne malowidła.

Nie zastanawiając się dłużej, teleportował się do swojego domu na przedmieściach Londynu.

2.

Andromeda siedziała w salonie, w nocnej koszuli, z włosami związanymi w kok, z którego wysunęło się parę kosmyków i popijała ognistą whisky. W pomieszczeniu paliła się tylko mała lampka, która nie dawała dużo światła. Jej córka od dawna spała, zdążyły przeczytać razem niemal połowę najnowszej części _Przygód czarownicy Misty,_ a męża nadal nie było w domu, mimo tak później pory.

Gdzie on się podziewa? - zapytała sama siebie. Przecież to niebezpieczne i nieodpowiedzialne włóczyć się gdzieś w środku nocy. Zwłaszcza w jego sytuacji. A nie daj Merlinie, dopadłby go któryś z tych zamaskowanych… Wzdrygnęła się na samą myśl i upiła kolejny łyk, butelka była już niemal w połowie pusta. Odstawiła szklankę na stolik i w tym samym momencie usłyszała, że klucz w drzwiach wejściowych się przekręca.

Do środka wszedł Ted, starając się nie hałasować, bo był pewny, że żona i córka od dawna śpią. Dopiero, gdy spojrzał w stronę salonu, dostrzegł, że Andromeda wcale nie śpi, a nawet, że nagle, nie wiadomo jak, znalazła się w korytarzyku obok niego.

\- Gdzie byłeś? - zapytała i spojrzała na niego z wyrzutem.

\- Andra, skarbie, jestem zmęczony, przedłużył mi się dzień w pracy.

Podszedł do niej, próbując przytulić, ale odsunęła się.

Przewróciła oczami, była niemal pewna, że coś przed nią ukrywa.

\- Nie kłam, mogłeś chociaż wysłać jakąś sowę, czy powiadomić mnie przez Fiuu. - Jej głos stawał się coraz głośniejszy i bardziej histeryczny – Ale nie, bo po co?!

\- Drzyj się jeszcze głośniej, obudzisz Dorę – warknął Ted, któremu zdążył się udzielić ponury nastrój żony.

\- Będę robić, co mi się podoba, skoro ty się nie przejmujesz niczym i życie ci niem – zaczęła, ale nie zdołała dokończyć, bo mąż zatkał jej usta dłonią.

\- Bądźże cicho, naprawdę ją obudzisz - syknął. - Piłaś? - dodał. Błękitne oczy Andromedy miotały iskry, chwyciła Teda za nadgarstek i odciągnęła jego dłoń od swojej twarzy.

\- Nigdy więcej tego nie rób – powiedziała, przeszła obok męża i pobiegła w stronę schodów do sypialni.

Nachylił się, żeby zdjąć buty, a kiedy się wyprostował, dostrzegł tylko jak żona otwiera drzwi do pokoju na piętrze, które za chwilę głośno trzasnęły.

***

Pół godziny później siedzieli na łóżku w sypialni, Ted po jednej stronie, przygarbiony, z twarzą ukrytą w dłoniach. W jego żonę musiało wstąpić coś naprawdę złego, bo nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnio się tak zachowywała,właściwie nie pamiętał, by kiedykolwiek się tak zachowywała. Andromeda tymczasem oparła się o poduszki, oplotła nogi rękami i położyła brodę na kolanach. Nie odzywali się do siebie, a cisza w pokoju była wręcz nie do wytrzymania. Nikt z nich nie kwapił się, żeby przerwać to ciężkie milczenie, które wisiało nad nimi jak jakaś złowieszcza czarna zasłona.

\- Andra – zaczął Ted, odwrócił się w jej stronę. - Przepraszam, zobacz, co my najlepszego wyprawiamy.

Podniosła głowę i spojrzała na niego, zauważył, że jej oczy dziwnie się szklą, jakby zaraz miała się rozpłakać.

\- Nie, Ted, to ja cię przepraszam. - Objęła go za szyję i pocałowała. - Nie wiem, co we mnie wstąpiło, ale martwiłam się o ciebie. Czemu mnie nie powiadomiłeś, że będziesz później?

Ted mocno ją przytulił, zawsze to robił, gdy była zdenerwowana. I to pomagało, od razu poczuła, że się uspokaja, a złe emocje odlatują gdzieś daleko. Pogłaskał ją po włosach, a następnie odsunął się od niej i patrząc jej prosto w oczy, powiedział:

\- Kominki są jeszcze kontrolowane przez Ministerstwo, zapomniałaś? A sowę ktoś może przechwycić. Pamiętaj, że tak czy siak, mimo końca wojny nadal jesteśmy w niebezpieczeństwie, to znaczy głównie ja jestem – urwał i spojrzał na ścianę. - Nie chciałbym cię narażać.

\- Nie gadaj głupot – odparła Andromeda. - O jakim narażaniu mówisz? Kocham cię i gdyby coś ci się stało, na pewno bym z nimi walczyła.

Podobało mu się, że wróciła jego dziarska i bojowo nastawiona Andra. Uśmiechnął się do niej, ale był to dziwnie smutny uśmiech.

\- Pamiętaj, że dla nich jesteś zdrajczynią krwi, nie wiesz, co mogą zrobić.

\- Mam gdzieś ich czystość krwi. Lepiej niech sami spojrzą w lustro, no ale pewnie nie mają na to odwagi. - powiedziała ostro. - I niestety jestem w stanie sobie wyobrazić, do czego są zdolni. – Spojrzała w stronę okna, które było otwarte z uwagi na ciepłą noc. Wiatr delikatnie zakołysał firanką w niezapominajki. - Obyśmy tylko nigdy nie musieli się przekonywać na własnej skórze o ich możliwościach – zakończyła.

\- Oby nie.

\- A jak wychodziłeś z pracy, ktoś szedł za tobą? Widziałeś kogoś?

\- Nikt mnie nie śledził, jeśli o to pytasz, no chyba, że miał na sobie pelerynę niewidkę, ale wtedy nie odgadnę, prawda?

\- No tak, racja – roześmiała się. - Ted, jestem bardzo śpiąca, połóżmy się, pogadamy jutro. Dobranoc.

Pocałowali się ostatni raz tej nocy i zasnęli śniąc wbrew wszystkiemu kolorowe i optymistyczne sny.

Sierpień 2015, Storybrooke, Maine, Stany Zjednoczone

3.

Niebo nad Storybrooke pokrywały ciężkie, burzowe chmury. Co prawda mieszkańcy miasteczka byli przyzwyczajeni do eksperymentów pewnych osób z pogodą, ale tym razem to nie był żaden eksperyment, źle rzucony czar, czy nowa klątwa. Od samego rana było okropnie duszno, wszyscy czekali na deszcz, zwłaszcza że od ponad dwóch tygodni nie spała ani kropla.

Był późny wieczór, kobieta w zielonej sukni, szła w stronę Lombardu Pana Golda. Na chodniku rozlegał się stukot jej butów na wysokich obcasach. Zatrzymała się przy drzwiach, wyjęła wsuwkę z kieszeni i zaczęła majstrować przy zamku. Jednak lekcje od Emmy na coś się przydały. Wcześniej rozejrzała się, czy nikt jej nie śledzi, ale o tej porze większość mieszkańców Storybooke albo siedziała w domach, albo w barze u Babci, niektórzy mogli się jeszcze przechadzać po nabrzeżu. Była pewna, że nikt jej nie przeszkodzi.

Niestety się pomyliła.

\- Zelena, co ty wyczyniasz? - Usłyszała głos za plecami. Wyprostowała się i odwróciła w jego stronę.

Co ten cholerny pirat tu robi? - pomyślała, spoglądając z niechęcią na Haka. Nie był sam, obok niego stał Henry. Odkąd zamieszkał z nim i z Emmą, zaczęła się istna sielanka, której Zelena nie mogła znieść, bo wiedziała, że jej samej takie coś nigdy nie będzie pisane.

\- Nie twój interes – fuknęła.

\- Odkąd straciłaś moc, jakoś słabo sobie radzisz.

\- Nie straciłam, oddałam, ale być może istnieje szansa na jej odzyskanie – zaczęła, ale natychmiast przerwała. Nie może przecież wtajemniczać tej dwójki w swój plan.

\- Ciociu, o czym ty mówisz? - zdziwił się Henry. - Poprosisz o to dziadka?

Zelena wzniosła oczy ku niebu, a kiedy je spuściła, odrzekła:

\- Nie, jest na to inny sposób. Nie chciałam nikomu o tym mówić, ale skoro już się tu napatoczyliście, to chodźcie.

Zapadka kliknęła, Zelena nacisnęła klamkę, pchnęła drzwi i weszli do środka.

W sklepie panował półmrok, Henry omal nie wpadł na jakąś drewnianą skrzynię. Zelena zapaliła małą lampkę na ladzie, co prawda Gold o tej porze był w domu z Belle, ale lepiej nie ryzykować, zwłaszcza jak się nie ma mocy.

\- Rozejrzyjcie się, muszę znaleźć naszyjnik z opali – powiedziała.

Zaczęli przeglądać wszystkie szafki, szufladki i zakamarki, ale naszyjnika nigdzie nie było. Jak na złość.

\- Jesteś pewna, że Gold nie trzyma tego w domu? - spytał Kilian, ale Zelena zaraz mu przerwała:

\- Tak, jestem pewna, niby po co miałby trzymać to w domu?

\- No skoro to tak potężny magiczny przedmiot, to chyba bezpieczniej mieć go przy sobie, a nie trzymać w sklepie.

\- Nie jest potężny w tej krainie, tutaj to jedynie zwykła biżuteria, będzie działał tylko w Kranie Czarów, dlatego musimy się tam dostać jak najszybciej, a wtedy wszystko w rękach Jeffersona.

\- Na pewno chcesz mu to powierzyć? Przecież on…

\- Tak wiem, ale nie mam wyboru – westchnęła Zelena. - Tu na razie mogę tylko podkraść nieco magii, a i tak może nie działać prawidłowo. Muszę jeszcze znaleźć jakiś jego kapelusz, żeby otworzyć portal.

\- Chyba coś mam – odezwał się Henry po kilku minutach. Podszedł do ciotki, w dłoni trzymał naszyjnik, czarne kamienie zdawały się pochłaniać światło i były dziwnie chłodne w dotyku.

\- O świetnie, dzięki. - Wzięła naszyjnik od siostrzeńca.

\- Jesteś pewna, że chcesz się tam udać sama? - zapytał Kilian. W prawej dłoni obracał sfatygowany czarny cylinder Jeffersona. - Nie wiadomo, co się stało z Szalonym Kapelusznikiem. A co jeśli zbzikował do reszty?

\- Proszę cię, Hak – powiedziała Zelena. - Nie będę przyjmować lekcji od jakiegoś pirata.

\- A może powinnaś, czarownico bez mocy. I poza tym chcesz tu zostawić Robin samą?

\- Robin jest bezpieczna z Reginą. - Zelena kolejny raz tego dnia przewróciła oczami. - Poza tym to będzie błyskawiczna misja, wrócę stamtąd najszybciej jak się da. Chcecie mi pomóc czy nie? Bo jak nie, to idźcie do domu, poradzę sobie sama. A jeśli chcecie udać się ze mną do Krainy Czarów, to wyjdźmy stąd.

Kilian i Henry wymienili porozumiewawcze spojrzenia.

\- Chyba nie możemy cię narażać, ciociu – odezwał się Henry, kiedy znaleźli się przed sklepem. Po chodniku po drugiej stronie ulicy ktoś szedł, ale nie zwrócił na nich uwagi. Z portu dobiegło ich miauczenie wygłodniałych kotów, a poza tym w miasteczku panowała niemal mityczna cisza.

Zelena rzuciła kapelusz na chodnik. Cylinder zaczął wirować coraz szybciej i szybciej, aż w końcu otworzył się portal, do którego zostali wessani. Byli przekonani, że dostaną się do Krainy Czarów.

Jednak przewrotny los miał dla nich niespodziankę.

Listopad, 1981, Londyn, Anglia

4.

Nimfadora Tonks przekręciła się na łóżku, nie mogła spać. Zauważyła, że kołdra zsunęła się na podłogę i że znowu spała ze stopami na poduszce. Wstała i postanowiła, że pójdzie do kuchni czegoś się napić. Wsunęła stopy w futrzane różowe bambosze, związała włosy, tej nocy w kolorze ciemnoniebieskim, w kitkę na czubku głowy. Spojrzała na zegarek w kształcie sowy, dochodziła szósta nad ranem. W całym domu panowała cisza, rodzice smacznie spali, słyszała wcześniej, że się kłócili, ale teraz chyba wszystko było w porządku. Wyszła z pokoju, delikatnie zamykając drzwi i zjechała na dół po poręczy, co prawda mama kategorycznie jej tego zabraniała, no ale przecież teraz mama spała, więc Nimfadora mogła robić to, co było zakazane.

Nalała sobie soku z dyni, przedtem magicznie zmieniła jego kolor na fioletowy, jednocześnie patrząc w okno, przez które było widać wolno różowiące się niebo, po którym wolno płynęły białe, pierzaste chmurki.

\- To będzie dobry dzień – powiedziała dziewczynka do siebie. - Jest sobota, więc może rodzice zabiorą mnie na Pokątną i kupimy mnóstwo słodyczy. Nimfadora od dawna nie mogła trafić na żadną nową kartę z czekoladowych żab.

Siedziała przy stole, opierając łokcie o blat, nie mogła się doczekać, aż rodzice wstaną i zjedzą śniadanie, słuchając przy tym wiadomości z Czarodziejskiej Rozgłośni Radiowej, jak to robili zawsze, kiedy mieli dzień wolny. A później udadzą się razem do magicznej części Londynu, którą Nimfadora tak uwielbiała.

Dziewczynka zamknęła oczy, zmarszczyła nos, teraz jej włosy były rude, splecione w dwa warkocze jak u Pipi, a twarz pokrywały liczne piegi.

Wstała od stołu z zamiarem położenia się jeszcze na jakiś czas.

I wtedy usłyszała przerażający huk, który dobiegał z salonu.

Pobiegała co sił w nogach do sypialni rodziców.

Działo się coś bardzo złego, Nimfadora była o tym przekonana.

***

Teda i Andromedę również obudził ten hałas. Zerwali się z łóżka i zastanawiali się, co mogło być jego przyczyną. Nimfadora pchnęła drzwi i weszła do sypialni rodziców, Andromeda zauważyła, że dziewczynka jest zupełnie przerażona.

\- Mamo, co się dzieje? - spytała i objęła ją w pasie. - Boję się.

\- Spokojnie, Iskiereczko. - Andromeda pocałowała córkę w czubek głowy. - Zajmiemy się tym z tatą, a ty siedź tutaj i nie wychodź. Spojrzała na Teda, zrozumiał ją bez słów, wiedział, co mają robić. Rzucili zaklęcie na drzwi sypialni i zeszli na dół, trzymając różdżki w dłoniach.

\- Jak myślisz, czy to ona? - zapytała Andromeda.

\- Nie mam pojęcia.

\- Ale przecież na kominek jest rzucony podwójny czar, zresztą na cały dom. Wątpię, żeby mogła to złamać.

\- Nie znasz możliwości swojej siostry – powiedział Ted ponuro. - Ale bez walki się nie poddam, żywcem mnie nie weźmie.

Andromeda mocno ścisnęła go za rękę.

Oby to była jakaś koszmarna pomyłka – pomyślała w duchu. - Bo chyba bym oszalała, gdybym miała cię stracić.

***

W salonie u Tonksów panował kompletny bałagan, który porządną Andromedę przyprawiłby o palpitacje, a butelka z niedopitą Ognistą stanowiła zaledwie jego małą część. Ktoś przewrócił szafkę z kryształowymi kieliszkami, które teraz rozbite w pył pokrywały dywan. Poza tym kominek był zupełnie zdemolowany, wyglądało to tak, jakby ktoś z jakąś ogromną siła wyrwał go ze ściany. Na podłodze leżały zdjęcia i porozrzucane bibeloty, które wcześniej stały na półeczce nad kominkiem.

\- Hak, złaź ze mnie – warknęła Zelena. Nogi pirata leżały na jej brzuchu, ale ich właściciel się nie odzywał. - Głuchy jesteś, nie słyszysz co do ciebie mówię?

Spojrzał na nią wściekle.

\- Kiedy nauczysz się otwierać portale? - spytał. - Jak nie przyzywasz tornada, to demolujesz komuś dom. I poza tym, co to za miejsce?

\- Mówiłam, że moja magia może działać źle – odparła kobieta. - Ale oczywiście nikt mnie nie słuchał. I nie mam pojęcia, co to za miejsce. Ale na Krainę Czarów mi to nie wygląda.

\- Dziwne mają tu meble – odezwał się nieoczekiwanie Henry. - Jakieś takie staromodne. I poza tym, gdzie jest telewizor i konsole? Ten salon wydał się Henry’emu nieco podejrzany. - A może trafiliśmy do jakieś innej krainy z magią?

\- Może niedługo się tego dowiemy – powiedziała Zelena z nadzieją w głosie. Nadzieja jednak szybko zgasła, kiedy zobaczyli dwójkę ludzi wchodzących do salonu. W ich oczach najpierw było widać lekkie przerażenie, a potem już tylko złość. To znaczy głównie w oczach tej kobiety z długimi brązowymi lokami.

Andromeda nie powiedziała nic, spojrzała tylko na tę dziwną trójkę, siedzącą na dywanie w jej salonie, na rudowłosą kobietę o jasnych oczach, na mężczyznę z hakiem zamiast lewej dłoni i na chłopca w dżinsach i koszuli w kratę, o kilka lat starszego od Dory. A potem zrobiła coś, o co nigdy by siebie nie podejrzewała. Zamachnęła różdżką i wyczarowała liny, które natychmiast oplotły cała trójkę.

\- Co to się do diaska dzieje? - zapytał Kilian, próbując szarpać linę, bezskutecznie.

\- Kilian, pomóż mi – poprosiła Zelena, również usiłując się uwolnić. - Przydaj się na coś choć raz w życiu.

Przekręcił rękę i próbował wbić hak w linę, ale coś się nie powiodło, trafił obok, Zelena aż syknęła.

\- Oszalałeś, chcesz mi przebić tętnicę?!

Andromeda i Ted przyglądali się temu wszystkiemu z pewnym rozbawieniem.

\- Nie trudźcie się – odezwał się Ted. - To magiczne liny, nie zdejmiecie ich tak łatwo.

\- Zrób coś – powiedział pirat do Zeleny. - Przecież masz tę kradzioną moc.

\- Która nic tu nie wskóra.

\- A teraz gadajcie, kto was tu przysłał – zaczęła Andromeda. Podeszła do przybyszów, czy raczej intruzów i stanęła blisko nich, mierząc z różdżki w ich kierunku.

\- Nikt nas nie przysłał.

\- Bo uwierzę, śmiechu warte. Mówcie prawdę, ona was tu przysłała. Ale żeby mieszać w to dziecko – spojrzała na Henry’ego. - Nie sądziłam, że może tak nisko upaść.

\- Jaka ona, o czym tym ty mówisz? - zapytała Zelena. - To jakaś paranoja, powariowaliście tu wszyscy – mruknęła pod nosem.

\- Nie przypominam sobie, żebyśmy przechodziły na ty. - Andromeda posłała jej lodowate spojrzenie. Zelena pierwszy raz od dawna poczuła się niepewnie. Zwykle to ona miała potężną moc, a teraz siedziała związana na dywanie u tych ludzi i nie mogła nic zrobić, Bezsilność była nie do wytrzymania.

\- Ona was tu ściągnęła, tak? Ta żmija, moja siostra Bellatriks? - ciągnęła Andromeda.

\- Nie znamy żadnej – powiedział Kilian, ale Henry natychmiast mu przerwał.

\- Bellatriks Lestrange? - zapytał niepewnie.

Andromeda poczuła, że odpływa jej krew z twarzy, nagle bardzo mocno pobladła. Na szczęście obok stał Ted, który zdążył ją przytrzymać.

\- Czyli jednak ją znacie.

\- Nie znamy jej – Henry postanowił, że będzie mówił. - To znaczy nie znamy jej osobiście, jest tylko postacią z książki w naszym świecie. Wy zresztą też. Musicie nam zaufać i uwolnić nas.

Postać z książki, czy ten chłopak się upił? - pomyślał Ted, a tymczasem Andromeda odezwała się:

\- Obawiam się, że nie możemy tego zrobić.

\- Obawiam się, że nie macie wyboru. Musicie nam zaufać, wyglądacie na porządnych. Jak nas uwolnicie, wszystko wyjaśnimy.

Andromeda zerknęła na Teda, kiwnął głową, żeby to zrobiła. Liny opadły i przybysze wstali z dywanu, rozcierając zaczerwione miejsca na rękach.

\- Tak naprawdę jesteśmy tu przez pomyłkę – mówiła Zelena. - Mieliśmy się dostać do Krainy Czarów, ale coś nam nie wyszło. Moja moc nie działa prawidłowo, a właściwie to jej nie mam, więc coś nie nie powiodło podczas otwierania portalu.

\- Do tej krainy czarów, gdzie jest Alicja, królowa Kier i Szalony Kapelusznik? - upewnił się Ted. - Ale przecież to kraina z książki dla dzieci, nie istnieje naprawdę.

\- I tu się pan myli – wtrącił się Henry. - Wszystkie krainy z baśni istnieją naprawdę. Trzeba tylko w to uwierzyć.

\- Przepraszamy za szkody – powiedział Kilian. - Zelena to wszystko naprawi, prawda? - mrugnął do niej, na co czarownica tylko wzruszyła ramionami, ale nie odezwała się ani słowem.

\- Ted, jak myślisz, czy oni mówią prawdę? - zastanawiała się głośno Andromeda. - Ale skoro do tej pory nic nie zrobili, to chyba nie mogą być groźni.

\- Chyba możemy im zaufać.

\- No dobrze. Ja też was przepraszam za to, co zrobiłam, ale mamy obecnie ciężki okres, lepiej nie ufać pierwszej lepszej osobie. Wojna skończyła się niedawno, a jego zwolennicy jeszcze nie zostali wyłapani i osadzeni w Azkabanie. A tak zmieniając temat, zjecie z nami śniadanie? - zaproponowała. - Będzie smacznie, zapewniam.

Zelena i Kilian uśmiechnęli się, a Henry odrzekł, że jest głodny jak wilk i z miłą chęcią coś by zjadł.

Andromeda zachichotała pod nosem.

\- Ted, idź na górę po Dorę - poprosiła męża. - Pewnie też jest głodna. Zrobię dla wszystkich tosty z dżemem z dyni.

5.

Na szczęście pomoc Zeleny w naprawieniu szkód w salonie okazała się zbędna, bo Ted jeszcze przed śniadaniem wszystko naprawił. Zelena trochę im zazdrościła tej mocy i tego, że wykorzystują ją raczej do dobrych rzeczy. Zupełnie inaczej niż ona kiedyś… No ale, to było w innym świecie i innym życiu, nie powinna teraz o tym rozmyślać, zwłaszcza że ludzie, do których trafili okazali się bardzo przyjaźni. Podczas śniadania Andromeda opowiadała o swojej pracy w Departamencie Międzynarodowej Współpracy Czarodziejów, nie pomijając zabawnych i niekiedy żenujących szczegółów. Za to Ted pokazywał im eliksiry, które konserwowały magiczne malowidła, i te, które sprawiały, że postaci na zdjęciach się poruszały.

\- Że też nikt w Storybrooke nie wpadł na coś takiego – powiedział Kilian. - Przecież to jest zupełnie genialne.

\- Chcesz, sprzedam ten pomysł Goldowi. Ale pewnie go nie kupi, w końcu jako Mroczny jest stworzony do innych celów, na pewno nie do dawania przyjemności innym.

\- Pierwsza święta się znalazła – odezwał się Kilian z ironią. - Czy zapomniałaś, co sama robiłaś? Chcesz się odciąć od swojej przeszłości? Zapewniam, że to się nie uda, ona zawsze będzie się za tobą ciągnąć.

Ted i Andromeda przysłuchiwali się tej rozmowie w milczeniu, w końcu Andromeda spytała:

\- Co takiego strasznego robiłaś?

\- To długa historia i nie czas na opowiadanie tego, zwłaszcza przy dzieciach. Mówiąc o dzieciach miała na myśli tylko Nimfadorę, która miała osiem lat i według Zeleny była tak urocza, że nie powinna słuchać o takich strasznych rzeczach. Co innego Henry, on doskonale wiedział o wyczynach ciotki, ale wiedział też, że Zelena przeszła długą drogę, odkąd pierwszy raz pojawiła się w Storybrooke kilka lat temu i rzuciła klątwę.

\- Mogę tylko powiedzieć, że oryginalnie nie jestem z tego świata Pochodzę z Oz. Zła Czarownica z Zachodu, mówi wam to coś?

\- Oczywiście – Ted przyjrzał jej się uważnie. - Ale czy ona nie była przypadkiem zielona?

\- A owszem, byłam zielona – Zelena skrzywiła się lekko. - Ale to już na szczęście nie wróci. Z tamtych czasów zostało mi tylko zamiłowanie do zielonego koloru.

\- Chyba powinienem zadzwonić do mam – powiedział Henry.- W końcu nikt nie wie, gdzie jesteśmy. - Wyjął komórkę z kieszeni i zaczął wybierać numer Emmy.

\- Tyle razy znikałeś ze Storybrooke nie mówiąc nic nikomu – zauważył Kilian.- Co się teraz stało, tęsknisz za nimi?

\- Wyjeżdżałem tylko do Bostonu i Nowego Jorku. Nigdy nie latałem na inny kontynent.

\- Obawiam się, że mugolskie urządzenia nie będą działać w czarodziejskim domu. - Andromeda spojrzała na Henry’ego, a później machnęła różdżką i posprzątała naczynia ze stołu. Przeniosły się magicznie do zlewu, gdzie zaczęły się myć w płynie zmieniającym kolory.

\- Co to za dziwny telefon? - zapytał Ted. - Pochodzę z rodziny mugolskiej, ale takie coś widzę pierwszy raz w życiu. Skąd to masz?

\- Normalna rzecz, jakich u nas jest pełno – odparł chłopiec, ale za chwilę coś go olśniło i zaniepokoiło jednocześnie. Zerknął na ścianę kuchni, na której wisiał kalendarz, obecnie z kartą z zalewającą sie łzami szyszymorą, która, nawet jak na gust Henry'ego wyglądała dość upiornie.

Odczytał datę, listopad 1981 roku.

\- Czyli to oznacza, że nie tylko przenieśliśmy się gdzie indziej, ale też cofnęliśmy się w czasie – powiedział tak głośno, że Zelena aż podskoczyła na swoim krześle.

\- Czyli namieszałam bardziej, niż sądziłam – popatrzyła na siostrzeńca, a następnie na Kiliana. - Bo wiecie, co oznacza, że jesteśmy w roku 1981?

\- Tak – westchnął Kilian. - Że Emma się jeszcze nie urodziła, a twoja siostra nie rzuciła Mrocznej Klątwy. A Storybrooke nie istnieje. Nie damy rady się z nimi skontaktować, na pewno nie w taki zwykły sposób, trzeba będzie zastanowić się nad czym innym.

Zelena rozłożyła bezradnie ręce, to miała być szybka misja w Krainie Czarów, a tymczasem wszystkie znaki na niebie i ziemi wskazywały na to, że do tej krainy nieprędko dotrą. O ile w ogóle.

Ale w końcu jakby nie patrzeć byli w domu u czarodziejów, może oni coś na to poradzą.

Sierpień 2015, Storybrooke, Maine, Stany Zjednoczone

6.

Emma obudziła się z okropnym bólem głowy, dodatkowo miała zupełnie sucho w ustach. Odciągnęła kołdrę, usiadła na łóżku i zauważyła, że miejsce Kiliana jest puste. Pamiętała, że wieczorem nie było go w domu, ale pomyślała, że być może zagadał się z kimś w barze u Babci i wróci później. Ale nie było go. Na razie niezaniepokojona tym faktem, wstała i postanowiła zejść do kuchni, żeby napić się wody. Przedtem jednak w jej głowie zapaliła się jakaś czerwona lampka i poszła do sypialni syna. Uchyliła drzwi z tabliczką, na której widniał napis „Pokój Henry’ego, zapukaj zanim wejdziesz”. W środku było pusto. Poczuła jakieś dziwne uczucie niepokoju, co prawda syn znikał wcześniej bez słowa, ale teraz miała jakieś niejasne przeczucie, że musiało stać się coś dziwnego. Właśnie, nie złego, ale tajemniczego, coś w rozwiązaniu czegoś może jej pomóc tylko jedna osoba. Cofnęła się do swojej sypialni, wzięła komórkę ze stolika nocnego i wybrała numer Reginy.

\- Emma, czy ty masz pojęcie, która jest godzina? - odezwał się zaspany głos po drugiej stronie słuchawki. - Miej litość.

\- Kilian i Henry gdzieś zniknęli, nie ma ich w domu. - Emma starała się mówić spokojnie, ale Regina usłyszała lekkie drżenie w jej głosie.

\- Uspokój się, może postanowili urządzić noc na Jolly Rogerze?

\- Być może, ale mam przeczucie, że stało się coś dziwnego.

Regina nic nie odpowiedziała.

\- Halo, Regina, jesteś tam? - Po drugiej stronie panowała cisza, a po chwili Emma usłyszała płacz małej Robin.

\- Tak, jestem, jestem. Poczekaj, Robin właśnie się obudziła, zobaczę, czy nie jest głodna.

Podeszła do drewnianej, zielonej kołyski siostrzenicy i wzięła malutką na ręce.

\- No spokojnie, ciocia jest przy tobie. - Przeszła się po pokoju, kołysząc dziecko. - Twoja mamusia powinna niedługo wrócić z Krainy Czarów – dodała.

\- Chcesz powiedzieć, że Zelena jest w Krainie Czarów? - upewniła się Emma.

\- Co? A tak, przepraszam, myślałam, że już się rozłączyłaś.

\- Regina, jak myślisz, czy Henry i Kilian są z nią?

\- Nie wiem. Ciężko mi zgadywać. Ale chyba znam sposób, w jaki możemy się o tym dowiedzieć. Widzimy się o ósmej u Golda?

\- Jasne, do zobaczenia.

Emma rozłączyła się, zeszła po schodach do kuchni, otworzyła lodówkę i nalała sobie wody.

\- Oby Rumpel był w stanie nam pomóc – powiedziała do siebie szeptem. - I jakim cudem Zelena zdołała otworzyć portal? Przecież nie ma już mocy. Chociaż może…

Listopad, 1981, Londyn, Anglia

7.

\- Serdecznie zapraszamy wszystkich czarodziejów, czarownice oraz inne czarodziejskie stworzenia na Magiczne Wieści. Minęła godzina ósma, a wy słuchacie Czarodziejskiej Rozgłośni Radiowej – Odezwał się głos z radioodbiornika, który stał na parapecie w kuchni o Tonksów. - Wita się z państwem Electra Scorpio. Magiczne Wieści zaczynamy od smutnej informacji. Wczoraj w nocy bardzo ciężkim stanie do szpitala Świętego Mungo trafili aurorzy Alicja i Frank Longbottom. Uzdrowiciele mówią, że mogą nigdy nie odzyskać świadomości. Z tego, co wiemy, byli długo poddawani zaklęciu Cruciatus, które rzucali na nich śmierciożercy, chcący wymusić na nich informacje, gdzie znajduje się Ten Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać. Przewodziła im Bellatriks Lestrange. Sprawcy zostali zatrzymani, wkrótce rozpocznie się ich proces. Będziemy informować państwa na bieżąco, a tymczasem..

\- Silencio!– Andromeda machnęła różdżką w stronę radia. - Co za… - nie dokończyła, wbiła wzrok w blat, czuła, jak do oczu napływają jej łzy. Zaczęły trząść jej się ręce aż strąciła filiżankę z kawą ze stołu. Zwykle od razu by posprzątała, ale teraz po prostu nie była w stanie. Zupełnie jak nie ona.

\- Andra, wszystko w porządku? - zapytał Ted i objął ją ramieniem. Przytuliła się do niego.

\- Słyszałeś, co zrobiła – odezwała się słabym głosem. - Pomyśl, że to mógł być ktokolwiek z nas.

Andromeda zaczęła płakać wtulona w ramiona męża. Ta informacja była ponad jej siły, ale z drugiej strony wiedziała, że po Belli nie można się spodziewać niczego dobrego. Nie po tej Belli, którą się stała, gdy przyłączyła się do tych zamaskowanych.

Odsunęła się od Teda i powiedziała cicho:

\- Chcę zostać tu sama. Idź do gości, zobacz, czy Dora jest grzeczna. Na razie nie czuję się na siłach, by z nimi rozmawiać.

Ted popatrzył na nią w milczeniu. Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że wiadomość o tym, co zrobiła Bellatriks zupełnie wybiła Andromedę z rytmu. Właśnie w takiej chwili tym bardziej nie może pozwolić na to, żeby została tu sama i zadręczała się rzeczami, na które nie miała wpływu.

\- Nie – odpowiedział stanowczo. - Nie powinnaś być tu sama i pogrążać się w czarnych myślach. Nie myśli o niej. Najważniejsze, że już wszyscy zostali złapani i niedługo rozpocznie się ich proces. I oby nigdy nie wyszli z więzienia. A teraz chodźmy do salonu.

Andromeda uśmiechnęła się przez łzy i podała rękę mężowi. Zawsze wiedział jak ją pocieszyć.

Na kanapie siedziała Zelena, Hak przechadzał się po salonie, a Henry z Nimfadorą puszczali szafirowe baloniki z gum Drooblesa.

\- Coś się stało? - zapytała Zelena z troską w głosie. Andromeda usiadła obok niej. - Jesteś okropnie blada.

\- Ona – Andromeda chciała coś powiedzieć, ale nie była w stanie. Czuła, jak słowa więzną jej w gardle.

\- Właśnie dowiedzieliśmy się, że siostra Andromedy doprowadziła dwójkę ludzi do bardzo ciężkiego stanu – Ted powiedział to za nią, chociaż jemu też było trudno. - Ponoć mogą nigdy nie odzyskać świadomości.

Zelena spojrzała na nich ze strachem w oczach.

\- Ale to przecież jest przerażające! - wykrzyknęła. - Nikt nie zasługuje na taki los. Znaliście ich?

\- Tak, chodziliśmy razem do szkoły, są kilka lat młodsi od nas.

\- Odezwała się ta porządna – zaczął szydzić Kilian. - Czy sama zapomniałaś, co robiłaś?

\- Daruj sobie, nie byłam święta, ale czegoś takiego w życiu bym nie zrobiła. To nie do pomyślenia.

Zelena nie bardzo wiedząc, co mówić dalej, po prostu objęła siedzącą obok Andromedę i pogładziła ją po plecach. Andromeda była lekko zaskoczona takim zachowaniem tej obcej kobiety, ale czuła, że ten gest był potrzebny.

\- Przecież musi istnieć jakiś sposób, by im pomóc – powiedział Henry. - W końcu w Storybrooke zdjęliśmy tyle klątw.

\- Tylko widzisz, Henry – mówił Kilian – to nie Storybrooke. I tu nie ma żadnej klątwy.

\- Boję się, że cała magia Storybrooke nic by tu nie pomogła – rzekła Zelena cicho. - Nawet gdybym miała moc, nie byłabym w stanie przywrócić im świadomości i wspomnień.

\- Ale bohaterowie zawsze znajdują rozwiązanie. Musimy coś wymyślić – w głosie Henry’ego pobrzmiewała determinacja.

\- Nawet nasza magia ma ograniczenia – powiedział Ted. - Są rzeczy, których po prostu zrobić nie możemy. Przykro mi. Wiem, mnie też to bardzo boli.

\- Nie! Znajdę jakiś sposób, zobaczycie. W końcu mam… - nie dokończył, bo Kilian mu przerwał:

\- Tak, wiemy, masz Serce Wierzącego Najmocniej.

\- Nie to miałem na myśli. Mam to. - Spojrzał na swoją dłoń, w której w tym samym momencie pojawiło się czarne pióro.

\- Moc Autora. Ale przecież nie możesz zmieniać historii, musisz spisywać je takimi, jakie są.

\- Nie będę nic zmieniać. Tu i tak nie mają już szansy na szczęśliwe zakończenie. Co powiecie na to, żeby dać im szczęśliwy początek gdzie indziej? - zapytał tajemniczo. Później poprosił Andromedę o arkusz pergaminu i zaczął pisać.

Kraina Życzenia, czas nieokreślony, lato

8.

Otworzył oczy, nad głową ćwierkały mu ptaki. Zauważył, że leży na ziemi w jakimś lesie, . wiatr szumiał w wysokich koronach sosen, a niebo było intensywnie błękitne. W trawie nieopodal brzęczały osy, a na białych kwiatkach usiadły różnobarwne motyle. Było bardzo spokojnie i przyjemnie, tak jakby wszystkie złe rzeczy miały nigdy nie nastąpić.

Ale przecież… Jakim cudem? Usiłował sobie przypomnieć, co się działo wcześniej. Pamiętał jak przez mgłę zaklęcia rzucane przez nich w tym okropnym miejscu, do którego podstępnie zwabili jego i Alicję. Na początku próbował się jakoś bronić, ale później zabrali mu różdżkę, był zupełnie bezradny. Pamiętał ich śmiech. I to jak wybierali między sobą, kto następny rzuci zaklęcie. W pewnym momencie ból był już nie wytrzymania, modlił się tylko, by to się skończyło jak najszybciej, ale oni nie zamierzali przestać. Zdawało się, że zbyt dobrze się tym bawią.

A później nastała cisza. I ciemność.

Być może tak miało być.

A teraz nie czuł nic, oprócz błogiego spokoju. Marzył, by tak zostało już na zawsze.

Podniósł się z ziemi, zauważył, że obok niego leży żona. Podszedł do niej.

\- Alicja? - zapytał. Otworzyła oczy, spojrzała na niego i uśmiechnęła się. Usiadła na ziemi, otrzepała sukienkę i podała mu rękę. Pomógł jej wstać i natychmiast przyciągnął do siebie.

\- Frank? - powiedziała przytulona do męża. - Tak się bałam. Jesteś cały! Dzięki Merlinowi! Co się stało? Ostatnią rzeczą, jaką pamiętam, był ten obłąkańczy śmiech Bellatriks, kiedy rzucała kolejnego Cruciatusa. Ale co to za miejsce? Gdzie my jesteśmy?

Ujął jej twarz w dłonie i zaczął całować, najważniejsze, że Alicja była przy nim cała i zdrowa. Nie przeżyłby, gdyby miał ją stracić. Zbyt mocno ją kochał.

\- Nie wiem – odpowiedział. - Możemy to sprawdzić.

Gdzieś niedaleko nich przemknęła wiewiórka.

Kiedy wyszli z lasu, zobaczyli, że niedaleko znajduje się jakiś zamek. Jego szklane wieże błyszczały w słońcu.

\- Zamek? - zdziwiła się Alicja. - Ale jakiś inny niż Hogwart. Frank, a co jeśli oni – przerwała. Zatrzymała się, bo nagle do głowy przyszła jej straszna myśli. Taka, którą lepiej się nie dzielić z mężem. Chociaż może… W końcu nie mają tu nic do stracenia.

\- Co masz na myśli?

\- Co jeśli oni wysłali nas na tamten świat? - dokończyła cicho. - Co z Nevillem? Tak bardzo tęsknię na naszym synkiem.

\- Nasz mały czarodziej jest bezpieczny z Augustą. A co pierwszego pytania, jest chyba tylko jeden sposób, by się o tym dowiedzieć. Chodźmy do tego zamku, wyczuwam magię w tej krainie. Myślę, że będzie tu bezpiecznie.

Chwycił ją za rękę i razem poszli w stronę szklanego zamku. Ptaki nad ich głowami ćwierkały jeszcze głośniej niż przedtem.

Gdziekolwiek się znajdowali, było to dobre miejsce. Oboje byli o tym przekonani.

ciąg dalszy chyba nastąpi...


End file.
